


Simon's kiss

by LoveAndPeac3



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, In the Flesh BBC Prompt Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndPeac3/pseuds/LoveAndPeac3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon surprises Kieren with a (winged) back hug. Original prompt at the <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/">inthefleshbbc</a> <a href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/789.html">Prompt Fest</a>: <a href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/789.html?thread=11541#t11541">wings</a>.This is an alternative take to the winged <a href="http://inthefleshbbc.livejournal.com/2371.html">Simon puff</a>. This is drawn in manga style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon's kiss




End file.
